


No Promises

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [27]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Gallavich prompt!!! Mandy gets annoyed of how much Ian and mick kiss so they start doing it more often infront of her. just some fluffy fluff flufff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I wrote lol   
> Thanks for the prompt anon and I hope you enjoy this! <3

Mandy loves her brother. She also loves her best friend. What she doesn’t love is when her brother and best friend are constantly making out all over the house. The problem with that though is that she thinks they’re doing it even more so just to piss her off.

 

 

When Mandy and then Ian turned 25, Mickey told them that he found a perfect apartment for the three of them and 8 year old Yevgeny.

 

So here they were, living in a three bedroom apartment in downtown Chicago. Mandy couldn’t be more happy. She was permanently away from her family home and the horrors that came with it. The only light in that place was being with the only men she could ever trust and that was Mickey and Ian. Them bringing her with them when they could be this happy little family meant the world to her. 

 

———

 

In the past eight years following Ian’s first depressive phase, Mickey, Ian, and Mandy got their GED’s before enrolling in community college courses. Mickey went on to taking a shit ton of math courses before taking the teaching test and getting his teaching license. Mandy always liked doing make up and hair so she now works at a salon and does make up for people who call her for parties and what not. Ian got accepted into the University of Chicago and got his degree in marketing. He now works at an advertising firm.

 

Mickey and Yev just got home from school. Yev’s elementary school was attached with a middle school that Mickey taught eight grade math at.

 

Ian and Mandy had been cooking dinner for the four of them when they got home. 

 

“Dad!” Yev called running toward Ian. Mickey was closing the front door holding Yev’s bag and his own. 

 

“Ey, you know you could help me,” Mickey called out after his son.

 

“You offered to take my bag,” Yev said turning to his father as he hugged his step dad.

 

Ian hugged Yev back and smiled at Mickey as he made his way over. Yev moved on to hug Mandy as Mickey went over to Ian and kissed him hello.

 

Yev took his bag from Mickey and went to his room. 

 

“I got this,” Mickey said to Mandy taking the spatula out of her hands.

 

Mandy burrowed her brows but then let it go. Her brother wanted to cook then by all means, she was gonna go relax. She had a busy day that day at work.

 

“Sure,” Mandy said making her way to her bedroom.

 

 

When Mandy left Ian said, “Since when do you wanna help me cook?”

 

Mickey pressed himself up against Ian’s back and wound his arms around his waist. 

 

“Oh, I see,” Ian said pushing back against his partner. 

 

Ian turned around in Mickey’s arms and Mickey smiled up at his partner. Ian leaned down and kissed him deeply on the lips. Ian forgetting about cooking, held onto his partner and kissed him back.

 

They were so lost in each other and around them that they didn’t notice when Mandy came back into the kitchen.

 

“Seriously?! This is where we eat,” Mandy exclaimed at the sight of her brother on the counter with his legs tightly wound around her best friend. 

 

Ian and Mickey stopped kissing to see Mandy now in the room.

 

“We don’t eat on the counter, now mind your own business skank,” Mickey said to his sister.

 

Mandy flipped them off and left the room.

 

———

 

Later that night they were all watching a movie on TV before Mandy went to put Yev to sleep. The kid had fallen asleep with his head on Mickey’s lap and his legs over Mandy. 

 

Ian who was left to sit on the recliner chair got up when Mandy brought Yev to his room and went to sit next to Mickey.

 

Ian put his arm around Mickey and Mickey turned to face him and started to suck on his neck.

 

Ian moaned out slightly and grabbed onto Mickey’s hair.

 

Mickey climbed onto Ian’s lap and they started up again where they left off in the kitchen.

 

Mickey was lost in the touch of Ian’s tongue running over his and his hands making their way up his shirt that he didn’t notice he was moaning a little loudly. He was grinding down against Ian’s lap and Ian moaned in his mouth at the friction.

 

“For fuck sakes,” Mandy whisper yelled, “You guys have a bedroom. Shit, I don’t need to see this.”

 

Ian smirked at her and Mickey got off of Ian’s lap. When he stood he held out his hand for Ian and he took it.

 

Mickey said to his sister, “Great idea. Might want to use ear plugs sis.”

 

Ian laughed and Mandy scowled at him before flipping him off, for the second time that night.

 

———

 

The whole week went by with Mandy catching Ian and Mickey making out all over the house.

 

She couldn’t take it anymore, “Can you guys stop kissing all over the fucking house?”

 

This time she caught them pressed up against her bedroom door and she did not need that shit near her bedroom.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes at her and took Ian with him to their bedroom.

 

Inside they sat across from each other on the bed.

 

“We do not kiss all over the house,” Mickey said.

 

“We kinda do,” Ian said, “Not that I mind it though” with a wink.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and said, “Of course you don’t.”

 

“I got an idea,” Mickey said before crawling over to Ian.

 

———

 

A little later on Ian and Mickey were watching TV, they were seated on the sofa, thighs touching thighs, and Mickey had his arm around Ian’s shoulders. Yev was laying on his stomach on the floor.

 

Mandy came in and plopped down on the sofa next to Ian.

 

The moment she sat down Mickey kissed the top of Ian’s head. Ian turned to face Mickey and smiled at him mischievously. Ian ran his fingers through Mickey’s hair and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. They continued to kiss and got a loud groan from Mandy.

 

 

She definitely knew now that they were fucking with her. She would walk into the room and they would kiss. 

 

Mickey would press Ian against the wall and kiss him or Ian would do that to Mickey or they would just start kissing on the sofa. She would be hanging out with them then all of a sudden their making out and she was forced out of the room cause she _so_ didn’t want to see that.

 

 

Mandy reached over and smacked Mickey on the head.

 

Mickey pulled away from Ian and glared at his sister, “The fuck was that for?”

 

“I asked you guys to stop kissing all over the house!” Mandy exclaimed.

 

“So you smack me? It takes two to kiss bitch,” Mickey said.

 

Ian turned to Mickey and said, “Thanks for throwing me under the bus!”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes at them.

 

“I will kiss Ian whenever and wherever I want. So butt the fuck out,” Mickey said.

 

Mandy rolled her eyes at them. 

 

From the floor Yev turned to the three of them and said, “I don’t mind dads kissing, that’s what people do when they love someone. Just like when you all kiss me or when I kiss you guys.” 

 

The three of them smiled at the young boy. 

 

Mandy turned to Ian and Mickey and said, “Just stop doing it just to piss me off.”

 

“No promises,” Mickey said with a smirk.

 

Mandy rolled her eyes, again, and turned her attention back to the TV.

 

Ian rested his head on Mickey’s shoulder and Mickey ran his hand idly through Ian’s hair.

 

 

When the two of them were in bed and cuddled up. Mickey let Ian nuzzle himself in the crook of his neck and Mickey ran his hand up and down Ian’s bare back. 

 

Mickey whispered to his boyfriend, “I didn’t just do that to piss her off you know.”

 

Ian smiled against Mickey’s chest and said, “I know.” 

 

Mickey smiled back and kissed the top of Ian’s head before falling asleep in each others arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
